A Favor for a Stranger
by Baleful Eyes
Summary: Chiharu is reunited with her brother and finds out that everyone in their family is dead but the two of them. What she doesn't know is that her brother is long gone.


When you love someone, you'll always believe in them. When you love someone, you'll do anything for them. When you truly love someone, it can be almost impossible to let them go.

Her name was Hitomi Chiharu. She lived with her older brother, Kagewaki, and her father. Her mother had died after giving birth to her. The children's father was a daimyō, so the family was rather wealthy. Chiharu was raised by the servants and Kagewaki. She always felt as though her father hated her for killing his wife. He always cared about Kagewaki more, or at least it seemed that way.

"It's just hard for him to see you," Kagewaki had told his sister. "You look more and more like Hahaue every passing day." And it was true; the beautiful young girl was the spitting image of her mother.

She couldn't handle the guilt, knowing how much pain she caused her father, and so she set off to seek her fortune. Women of her class were expected to learn how to fight, and so, when she was eight, with her father's permission, she was sent off to learn these skills, instead of learning them at home, as was custom.

For six years she trained under her master until she was almost as skilled as he. She left to find a way to make a living with her skills. She later became a mercenary; this was also against custom.

One day while walking in the forest after having been to a village to receive her earnings for killing a criminal, she thought she saw someone standing under a waterfall, and went towards them out of curiosity.

There was a young girl around the age of ten, with snow white hair and a fair complexion; she looked like a porcelain doll. The girl stood under the waterfall, holding a mirror. She was getting soaked, and her face was expressionless.

"He wishes to see you," the girl said in a small voice. "Come with me." She stepped out of the rushing water, which was up to her waist, and began walking. Chiharu didn't know what to do but follow her.

It was cold out, and the girl was dripping with water.

"I have a change of clothes you can wear if you'd like," Chiharu offered. The girl remained silent, as if Chiharu had asked nothing. She looked so fragile, like her mirror. If she were to fall, she may have shattered into a million pieces. Yet she did not shiver as the sun began to set, and Chiharu could see her own breath in the air. It was as if the girl felt nothing.

After what seemed like hours, they reached a manor. The two stepped inside a house, and the child motioned for Chiharu to sit. She did so, and the girl walked away, leaving Chiharu alone in the dimly lit room.

After a few minutes a figure came into the room. Chiharu's eyes widened and she gasped. It was Kagewaki. Her brother.

"Aniue," she choked out, resisting the urge to jump up and hug him. She didn't want him to think she was still the same little girl who had always saught comfort in his arms. The same little girl who had always relied on him for everything. She didn't want him to worry.

He had aged, but she could still tell it was him. He was now a handsome, twenty-three year old man. He had the same long, dark hair, and the same face. The only big difference was his eyes. His eyes had always been so bright and full of joy. Now they seemed empty.

"I am glad to see that you are all right," he said in a monotone voice. "After you left, tragedy struck." He knelt down and grabbed his sister's shoulder, in what was meant to be a comforting manner. He looked her in the eyes as he said, "Chichiue and all of the others are dead."

Chiharu was silent, her eyes wide, and her throat dry. "Dead?" she managed to say.

"They were killed by a demon," he explained.

"How did you survive?" Chiharu asked him.

"He made me suffer a fate even worse than death," Kagewaki explained. "He temporarily immobilized me, and made me watch as he slaughtered each and every person."

Chiharu's sweaty hands were clenched into fists. "I'll kill him," she hissed.

"No," her brother argued, "he's too powerful."

"Aniue, please," she begged. "My sensei has said that my skills may be even greater than his. I've killed demons before. Since the demon slayers are all gone, people have asked me to."

Yes, the village of the demon slayers had been destroyed. And Chiharu was informed soon after that the village of ninja where she had trained for so many years had been destroyed as well.

"If you were to die, I would never forgive myself," Kagewaki told her.

"But I won't die," she said. "Please, Aniue."

After a moment, her brother gave in. "Very well," he said. "I'll get someone to escort you." He looked at the door, and as if on cue, a woman walked in. She wore an elegant kimono and had piercing, crimson eyes.

"A demon?" Chiharu said, noticing the woman's pointed ears and peculiar eye color. "Why? How?"

"She is in my debt for the time being." Chiharu noticed that the woman seemed angered when Kagewaki said this. "She won't betray me. Isn't that right, Kagura?"

"No, Hitomi-dono," the woman said, her voice tinged with disgust when she spoke his name.

"Very good," said Kagewaki with a small grin.

Kagura walked out of the house, and motioned for Chiharu to follow. When they were no longer in the manor, the demon took off a feathered earring, and it grew to an enormous size.

"Get on," Kagura ordered.

Reluctantly, Chiharu did as she said.

Kagura sat in the front, and as if by magic, the feather soared into the air, being carried by the wind.

"So," Chiharu said, eager to break the awkward silence, "how is it that my brother assisted you, and that you are now in his debt?"

Kagura laughed dryly. "In his debt? Your _brother _is blackmailing me." A few seconds after saying this, she put her hand over her heart, seeming to be in pain, as if someone were hurting her.

"That doesn't sound like him," said Chiharu. "What is it that he is doing?"

"Just forget it," Kagura said. "It doesn't matter. I just find it odd that he's having you do this. It didn't work the last time."

"Someone else tried to slay the demon?" Chiharu questioned. "What happened? Did they…"

"No," Kagura answered, predicting her question, "the demon slayer didn't die. She was already badly wounded, and someone… saved her." She was choosing her words very carefully as she spoke. "Anyway, we're here." The feather lowered down into a forest, and Chiharu got off. "He told me to give you this," Kagura said, holding something up.

"A shard of the Shikon Jewel," Chiharu gasped, "but how did he get this?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagura said, handing over the jewel shard. Chiharu winced as she stuck it in her arm.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked the demon, who was still seated on her feather.

"I have to leave now," Kagura replied. "He'll be able to tell I'm here in a matter of minutes. Due to my scent he'll probably think I'm… someone else. Just continue to move in the direction we've been going, and you'll find him in a village. He won't be hard to find. He's the one with the sword." Annoyed, and with a look of déjà vu on her face, the demon flew away.

Chiharu would find this demon; this demon which killed nearly everyone she knew. Then things could go back to normal. She and Kagewaki could be together again, and be happy again.

Chiharu came upon a village, just as Kagura had said she would. Just as she arrived, a group of people ran up to her, as if they'd been waiting for her. There was a monk, a demon slayer (even though they'd supposedly all died), an oddly dressed girl, a cat demon, a raccoon-dog demon, and a dog demon… with a sword.

"It's her!" shouted the oddly dressed girl. "In her right arm!"

"Naraku's scent is gone, too," the dog demon said.

Chiharu felt anger boiling inside of her. She didn't feel like explaining herself, yelling at the demon for killing her family, or any talking at all. The only thing she felt like doing was killing.

"Hey you!" the dog demon shouted, walking towards her. "What do you think you're doing with a jewel shard? You're going to get yourself killed!"

He took one step too close, and Chiharu had had it. No one saw it coming; she took out her katana and slashed him, cutting him on his arm as he moved out of the way. She was merciless, she always had been when it came to fighting, but now, there was no stopping her.

"What the hell was that for?" the demon exclaimed, putting his arm on his sword's handle.

"Revenge," Chiharu replied. "Though I won't have it until you lie dead."

"You can't kill Inuyasha!" shouted the smaller demon.

"Stay out of this, raccoon-dog," Chiharu ordered.

"I'm a fox!" the small demon shouted furiously.

"Inuyasha," said Chiharu, "so that is your name. You will pay dearly for killing them."

"This has Naraku written all over it," Inuyasha said.

"Wrong," said Chiharu. "I know not who Naraku is. I have done this all on my own will."

"Listen to me!" the monk demanded. "Whoever told you Inuyasha killed your loved ones has lied. It was probably _he_ who killed them. He's a demon!"

"You expect me to believe that," said Chiharu, swinging her sword at Inuyasha, managing to nick him as he jumped away, "about my own blood? Lies! He is all I have left." She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she didn't back down. "He loved everyone, he loves me. He would never lie to me. He's all I have left!"

"But—," Inuyasha began.

"—She won't believe you," said the woman with the boomerang, "even if you are telling the truth."

Inuyasha had no choice but to fight Chiharu. Since she was a human, and obviously being tricked by Naraku, he decided to attack her with smaller attacks until she was worn out, so that he wouldn't have to kill her. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he cried, lunging at her with his sharp claws.

She managed to avoid serious harm, but she was slashed on her left arm. She threw throwing stars at him, and he was able to dodge all but one. It went on like this for a while, each of them pulling out new techniques to surprise the other.

Chiharu was panting heavily, bleeding from her arm and legs. The pain was nothing, she had experienced much worse. The demon had had it with her. He pulled his sword from its sheath, and it grew to an enormous size. He raised it, and a large gust of wind was sent towards Chiharu, but at the last second, the girl, Kanna, whom Chiharu had met earlier, stepped out, holding her mirror.

The dog demon's eyes widened, fear and regret evident on his face. He watched as his own attack came hurtling back at him. It was too late for him to send the attack back. He was sent flying, and he landed on the ground.

Everyone, especially Chiharu, was shocked with what had just happened. Chiharu walked up to the demon, and suddenly collapsed, her body extremely tired. She was so close, yet so far.

"Inuyasha," a voice said, causing both Chiharu and the demon to stand up, wanting to see the speaker. Chiharu spotted him, her brother. "Why so hesitant to fight?" Kagewaki asked. Inuyasha glared daggers at him.

"I am sorry," Chiharu said, her eyes filled with shame. "I have failed you, Aniue."

The whole group's eyes widened in surprise. The oddly dressed girl was the first to speak up. "Ani...? Is she… are they… can they really be siblings?"

"No, it's not possible," said the monk. "Naraku was the only creation of Onigumo, and I sense no evil presence from her. What is it that you've told her, Naraku?"

"Who, me? I haven't done a thing," Kagewaki responded.

"Well in that case," said the monk, "since you have no Saimyōshō with you, now would be a good time to finally end this. Wind Tunnel!" he held up his hand, revealing a vortex which sucked in everything in its way.

As her brother and Kanna were lifted by the winds, Chiharu panicked, and jumped in the way. The monk quickly closed up his vortex, causing Chiharu to land harshly on the ground, whereas her brother and the girl landed gently on their feet. It was obvious to the monk now that his opponent did not need his Saimyōshō.

"It is fine," Kagewaki said to Chiharu. "You did a good job fighting."

"But I didn't kill him," she said through gritted teeth.

"That can be done another time," Kagewaki said. "I'll send someone with you."

Tears running down her face, Chiharu nodded. She stood up, ready to leave with her brother. Everyone in Inuyasha's group prepared to attack. All but one.

"What's your name?"asked the girl with the boomerang. "Mine is Sango."

"Chiharu," replied the younger of the two, somewhat suspicious. "Hitomi Chiharu."

Sango had a look of devastation on her face now, as if she had been hoping Chiharu would answer differently. "That's what I thought," Sango said. "I knew the young Hitomi-dono. Well, I didn't actually meet him in person, but I've… seen what he looks like." Her friends looked at her, confused as to what she meant.

"Then why do you side with the demon that killed all he knew?" Chiharu asked, confused as to why she was using past tense.

"Your brothers and the others were killed by a demon named Nararku. That's not your brother, it's Naraku. He stole Hitomi-dono's body." Everyone but Sango, Kanna, and Kagewaki looked shocked.

"No… no… you're lying!" Chiharu shouted, looking back at Kagewaki, the only family she had left. "Aniue… Aniue…" Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. "It's a lie!"

"Of course it is," Kagewaki, or perhaps, Naraku, said. "Now come, let's go."

Chiharu just stood there, shaking her head. She knew now. It made sense, it all connected. "You're not him," she said. "You're not Aniue. Your eyes are cold and empty, full of nothingness. You are nothing like him. You… you killed him. He was all I had!"

"Very well," Naraku said. "It's a shame. You could have been quite useful. I would have had you assist me, like Kohaku." He grinned at Sango as he said this. "But I'll be needing my jewel shard back."

"You can't have it," Chiharu said.

"That's too bad," Naraku replied. "I guess I'll have to use force."

Within seconds Chiharu felt a sharp pain in her stomach, like a knife; a large tentacle protruded through her. Blood spilled everywhere as the tentacle came out, and she collapsed. She heard a faint buzzing sound and watched as a bug flew down and took the jewel shard from her arm.

With teary eyes she looked over at the man who was clearly not her brother. She saw an evil grin on his face, but for a split second, she could have sworn she saw him with a look of horror. For that one second, his eyes showed emotion. A mixture of guilt and sorrow, though it was quickly replaced with his maniacal grin once again. That had been the face of Kagewaki; she knew it. He'd come back to see her, one last time. Just as quickly, Naraku and Kanna vanished.

"Chiharu-sama!" she could faintly hear Sango calling her name. It seemed so far away. She watched as they all ran up to her.

"Is there any way we can help her?" the oddly dressed girl asked, hopefully. They were all silent, well aware that there was no way of healing her.

"No," said Chiharu, "I'm sorry. For everything." She could gradually feel her life slipping away.

"You don't need to be," said the monk, "Naraku tricked you."

"We'll kill that bastard," said Inuyasha.

"When you think of that face, do not think of it as evil," said Chiharu. "Do not hate Aniue, he is… he was a good man. Please, I ask only one favor of you."

"What is it?" the oddly dressed girl asked.

"Kill Naraku," said Chiharu. "If not for what he has done to me, then for what he has done to you. Aniue does not deserve this. He needs to be at peace."

"We'll do it," said Sango. "For the both of you." She was telling the truth, that much was obvious. Sango bore a look of understanding, as if she had once experienced the pain Chiharu was now feeling.

"Thank you," said Chiharu. "Aniue," she said, looking at the sky. "I'll be with you all again, soon." Then she closed her eyes, taking one last breath.

It was silent. The monk was praying, the girls were staring sadly at Chiharu's lifeless body, the fox demon was crying, and Inuyasha was facing west, his eyes fixed on the setting sun.

"So," he said, "I guess this means we have one more reason to kill Naraku."

"And we _will _kill him," said Sango.

For all the suffering he had caused both them and others, and now, because they had made a promise. They would keep it; they would fulfill this favor for a stranger.


End file.
